Wrong Sky to Ground the Flighty
by EXION
Summary: Harry died a peaceful death only to be born again. He found himself as an orphan, but he couldn't liken it to his former life. He didn't get any Dursley this time. A violent, carnivorous, and troublesome older brother figure filled up the Dursley-Space instead—in whom Harry finally found the bane of his carefree existence.
1. Chapter 1

Wrong Sky to Ground the Flighty

Summary: Harry died a peaceful death only to be born again. He found himself as an orphan, but he couldn't liken it to his former life. He didn't get any Dursley this time. A violent, carnivorous, and troublesome older brother figure filled up the Dursley-Space instead—in whom Harry finally found the bane of his carefree existence.

Warning(s): OOC, non-canon, unlikely but possible slash later, violence, language, un-be-ta-ed, slow-paced, rating is a precaution for future chapters. Want to add more but this warning is far too long already, so please read at your own risks.

Pairing(s): None yet.

Disclaimer: I do not own the things you recognize, with the assumption that you have very good memory.

It was warm. Harry didn't know that the afterlife was supposed to be warm. He had already felt so much biting coldness in his life, so he appreciated it. It was just that this warmth felt too alive to be right. But whatever. He should just enjoy it while it lasted, because who knew when things would turn sour… His Potter luck played too much part in his past life to just be ignored now.

When the Light side had won the war, Harry was immediately sent into hiding by the most heavy peer pressure ever existed. The young man was tired and no one seemed to understand it save his best friend duo, Ron and Hermione. It was natural. They went through many things together. However, he could only hope for everyone else to be as considerate as them—the Magical Britain put him on a brand new pedestal and they hero-worshipped him until all he could thought of was what their reaction would be if he denied their expectations. It was pure hell on earth for Harry.

So with the Hermione's help and a little bit of Ron's, he managed to escape Britain and avoid the general Magical world. Magically forged documents and his family's monumental inheritance allowed him to travel to various places in the world. He enjoyed the hard-earned freedom, and didn't even mind the fact that he had to put on a disguise at all times. Nothing beats the freedom gained after seven grueling years of moving under the thumb of an old twinkly-eyed manipulative man and constant annoyance of an undying, prophecy-obsessed self-proclaimed Dark Lord trying to kill him.

He died of old age in an unknown wilderness in Africa, when his old wounds finally made his weary lungs and heart surrender and he succumbed to this possibly not-eternal peaceful state.

Right when he was contemplating the possibilities of the worsts happening and reminiscing, the dark world around him turned bright, and he was abruptly put off by a sudden blow of cold air replacing the snug warmth enveloping him before.

That wasn't nice. Merlin damn it, being dead without losing the conscious mind sucks already, and now this! Why wouldn't they just let him die? Put an end to his existence, make him no more? At least let him meet his family if he couldn't be left dead, then!

But when Harry opened his mouth to protest, what really came out of it was a wail.

What. The. Hell. Was. That?!

That was not him. Could have fooled Harry, because it fitted perfectly with what he was feeling… Uh… his own skin felt squishy and soft… And he felt cold… Which made perfect sense to his boggled mind now that he connected the dots: someone freaking gave birth to him!

He felt a piece of soft fabric covering his body immediately after and a hand caressed him softly on the head. When Harry finally recovered from the shock of being born—and what a shock that was!—he shut his mouth in fear of hearing his own inability to relay coherent words and his ridiculous voice, because they would just stress the fact that he's now a baby. Instead, he opened his eyes and stared to the faces before him.

He marveled at the clarity and sharpness of his new body's sense of sight. He had always wore glasses, and the new sensation almost made him not wanting to blink. He could see the creases and wrinkles and every little details in those unfamiliar faces. There were three people: two adults, one male with long raven hair, narrow slate-grey eyes and one sweaty and kind-looking brunette (he figured that this woman was his new mother) and the last was a boy who looked like a mini version of the man and was watching him with blatant interest.

"It's a boy," Harry heard someone. Maybe it was the nurse. Well thank Merlin he wasn't reincarnated as a girl… Hermione and Ginny had made him learn that most of the female human species had crazy mood swings and that to incite their wrath was as good as digging your own grave. Harry had nothing against them but he'd rather be a man, thank you very much.

Something was off, though. It was the way the nurse spoke. Harry could understand it, but it certainly wasn't English. Now, what language was that? Harry was fluent in many languages as a result from his world-wide travelling, but he still had troubles figuring out the name of the languages. Well screw that. He could find out later, and the advantage of having learned the language beforehand was there so he wouldn't complain.

The brunette lady that was his mother nodded, her smile brightened her face as she said, "I've always wanted a girl, but that's okay, I guess!" She patted the short-haired raven beside her (could be his brother, but Harry wasn't sure yet). "This way, Kyoya, you can have a playmate worthy of your presence! You said you didn't like the herbivores at the kindergarten, right?"

What?! Herbivores? Why would anyone label kids as herbivores? What kind of twisted universe is this?!

"Now, now. Dear, don't add to his ideas of urban-life food chain…" Finally! Someone with common sense. That would be his father, Harry guessed. He looked and found the man smiling softly at him. Somehow that made him feel all tingly and warm. Not bad. He could get used to this, Harry thought.

"He looked like a girl." The boy said, and those five words reached Harry's ears… to be translated in his brain as a declaration of war. No one had ever said that to him. Even in his past life where he was shorter than most teenage male. No-one dared, and this brat did! Harry narrowed his eyes and glared at the grey-eyed boy.

"Kyoya, that's because he takes after your mother, but all babies look weak and small. You can't judge him now." His father reasoned. Harry continued to glare.

The boy—Kyoya—noticed his glare. He smirked, and his eyes lit with amusement as he held infant-Harry's gaze.

"I like him."

* Kindly leave a review!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks a lot for the alerts! Special thanks to reviewers; you guys are awesome! Also, I already have an idea about how to murder off the Hibari parents but I'm going to leave it for later, so Harry can enjoy his new family a little bit longer before Kyoya goes mad. But I guess you've already known that I'm going to have them dead. It's on the summary, really.

* * *

"Kyoya, get in! Come on, we need to go to the hospital!" His father shouted in panic, one hand on the steering wheel of the car and the other made a gesture telling him to hop in. His father's long hair was a mess and cold sweat was dripping from his temples. Kyoya frowned. He didn't mind leaving early, but his father usually insisted that he stay at the tiny herbivores' herding place as long as possible. Why the rush? Did something happen to mother? His mother wasn't well lately; she visited the hospital frequently and kept losing appetite. Kyoya became worried that she'd be reduced to mere skin and bone, or worse. He had read about starved predators that became weak and eventually die…

That's it! Father asked him to tag along to help him shove food into his mother! Just in case he couldn't do it alone. Mother was very strong, after all. She just got a little tired because her belly was growing bigger. Which reminded him; how could that happen if she ate so little?

He shook off the disturbing thoughts from his mind and did as his father said. They drove (to Kyoya's bewilderment) past every red lights, and after ten adrenaline-ridden minutes they arrived at Namimori Hospital.

"This way, Hibari-sama!" A nurse hurried them through hospital corridors, and finally they stopped at a big twin door with glass pane on each. Kyoya was proud that he wasn't out of breath—it was very difficult to keep up with his father (once the nurse mentioned the room number that man stormed off!), not that he had any intention to say that out loud, of course. His father took a deep breath and opened the door. Kyoya trailed closely behind him, curious and eager to see his mother.

"Sorry—I… I…" He heard his father spoke brokenly as they approached the bed where his mother was. Kyoya saw her in a weird-looking dress. She looked so exhausted and spent, but a grin was fixed on her pretty face. His mother hugged him and his father, then pointed her finger at the nurse.

"It's okay, you're not that late! Look!" So chipper. Why's mother so happy?

Kyoya and his father turned their attention to the noisy something that was being cleaned by the nurse. What in the world is that creature? Kyoya thought, with confusion as the nurse wrapped a screaming wrinkly larva-like thing with soft blanket. The thing was immediately handed to his mother, who beamed sunshine and sparkles when she saw the thing in her arms. "It's a boy." The nurse said. 

Pause. 

No way! That can't be! That hideous thing was actually human?

"I've always wanted a girl, but that's okay, I guess! This way, Kyoya, you can have a playmate worthy of your presence! You said you didn't like the herbivores at the kindergarten, right?" Kyoya's mind was addled as soon as he realized a more frightening fact… his mother expected him to socialize with the giant larva. The ugly red larva, that didn't even look like a human baby!

His father said something, but Kyoya ignored him and kept his eyes on the larva instead. He had to find out why his mother decided that the larva was more than an herbivore. If she hadn't said anything, he would have classified it as the plants the herbivores eat or even as decomposers… bacteria. The best of anything that the larva could be was a bottom-feeder.

The now quiet larva, upon close scrutiny, actually wasn't as ugly as some other hideous creatures he found in Namimori. That thing didn't continue to scream and cry endlessly like the girls at the herding place. Which made Kyoya think about it. The thing was closer to a girl than a boy, with that red face and the scream before, even though it quieted down so fast. Most girls are uglier than boys anyway. Not that Kyoya cared; they were all herbivores in his eyes. But he had to correct the nurse. He had to remember not to refer the larva as 'it'. Mother would be mad.

"He looked like a girl." Kyoya finally stated, hoping that his mother would retract her statement about the ugly-weak thing becoming his playmate. He kept his voice low, because he couldn't risk his mother knowing that he didn't really like the blanket-wrapped larva. His mother looked really happy, and he shouldn't make her sad.

To his surprise, his father replied: "Kyoya, that's because he takes after your mother, but all babies look weak and small. You can't judge him now."

Which part of this larva looked like his mother?! Father, are you out of your mind? Also, mother is not a girl! She had no relation whatsoever to those herbivores!

Kyoya searched the larva's face in panic.

Only to find a little truth in what his father said: The larva was glowering at him with open hostility. Just like his mother when she scolded him for biting the crowding herbivores to near death! To think that the tiny larva had such ferocity! Kyoya was pleasantly surprised. Oh, and those eyes, too, they were so green, just like his mother's. They were beautiful, but there was something else in them. Kyoya couldn't put his finger on it, though. Was it intelligence? Anger? Kyoya could swear that there was tiredness in them. But that's… unlikely for an infant to show exhaustion through their eyes. Younglings were supposed to have bright eyes, not tired ones.

His parents didn't seem like they noticed it, so Kyoya set it aside for now. The important thing was that the larva was a potential carnivore. It would be a long way for the larva, but Kyoya dared to hope. Having a second-carnivore-in-command would be a huge help to maintain Namimori. Because his mother was always so busy and his father was a wuss of a carnivore (or was it that he was actually an omnivore?). So it to lead him to a decision that would change his life forever: He decided to accept the larva.

He smirked, then felt amused and a little bit pleased to notice that the larva seemed to get angrier upon seeing it.

"I like him."

Both his mother and his father turned to him, surprise apparent in their faces. His mother recovered first and grinned, "Really? That's awesome! Kyoya, I didn't know you were to accept him so easily!" While his father just looked somewhat troubled.

I didn't accept him so easily, Kyoya thought, but didn't say it. His father noticed Kyoya's slightly furrowed brows, and he then glanced at the still glaring baby. He smiled understandingly. Kyoya shook his head, disgruntled that his father had seen through him. The calm and self-contained man had always unnerved him. While he did nothing but smile and hardly spoke any words, he always. Knew. Everything.

"Kyoya, do you want to name him?" His mother asked, still grinning. The larva's green eyes widened at that.

"No..." Kyoya replied reflexively, and the larva looked somewhat relieved. How cheeky. But because the larva had the gall to look offended when mother asked Kyoya to name him, Kyoya had to do something. "What about Shizuka? He's so quiet—it fits perfectly, mother!"

His father protested, "Kyoya, that name's a little too—" Feminine? That's the point! Kyoya smirked triumphantly, as the larva's face got its reddish color drained.

"Oh shush! That's a good idea, Kyoya! Hibari Shizuka. A fitting name for my pretty and quiet boy! I like it!" His mother squealed.

His father sighed. "Fine. But don't treat him like a girl, Misaki."

Only Kyoya saw the almost desperate look flashed in the larva's face. 

* * *

Notes: 静佳 is a unisex name, but it's mostly used by females… Good luck, Harry.

Actually I wanted Kyoya to name him Haruka. Besides being mostly used by females, Haruka is closer to Harry's actual name; but that's no-fun. So Shizuka it is!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Warning(s): OOC, language, light BL (not sure about this), and un-beta-ed.

* * *

"Shizuka-kun, I made this myself. Please eat!" The golden brown haired girl—Sasagawa Kyoko-san—beamed, forcing Harry to close his eyes momentarily from the intense radiance of the smile. It was like being exposed to a midday sunshine and black spots even appeared on his peripheral vision. Harry blinked a few more times, and then smiled an equally radiant smile at the sight of a plate of chocolate lava cake; but not because he wanted to eat it. He was happy that she offered the cake, but he had never liked chocolate since so long ago. It reminded him too much to a frog, but he couldn't place his finger on as to why the jumping animal had anything to do with that particular food.

"You don't have to bother, Kyoko-san. I'm just here to return the weights to senpai." He replied politely. On the table was two five pound dumbbells. He had borrowed them for something-testing. Thankfully, Kyoko-san didn't question him about it, while the older Sasagawa believed in an instant that Harry borrowed them to train and that the five year old would join his single member boxing club later (Harry said nothing like that, but he pretended he heard nothing and therefore didn't deny it. It was going to bite his ass in the future, not that he knew).

"But Shizuka-kun, I want to know if it tastes good or not! Onii-chan eats everything I gave to him and his comments are always the same," Kyoko-san sighed, the image of his brother saying (or rather shouting) 'EXTREMELY delicious!' with one fist up in the air danced in her mind. "So do me a favor, Shizuka-kun. Eat it for me and tell me what you think." She smiled again, this time more brilliant, complete with patches of sunshine and flowers floating around. Apparently Harry was no match for this girl; his own blinding smile didn't affect her in the slightest. Harry would have pegged her a Slytherin if not for the fact that he knew her perfect mask of unaffectedness was, well, not a mask. It was something that came from extreme obliviousness. Her smiles were a lot like Draco's when he had switched sides (Draco's closest thing to a smile was a sneer before he did that.) and that meant her smile looked as fake as an Alastor Moody sleeping on a park bench (He found out later that Draco did it because the blond knew the fake smile thing irked him). It took Harry a while to notice that Kyoko-san's smile wasn't fake, that the younger girl in terms of mental age was actually really, really happy and unsuspecting (smelled like naivety) most of the time to pull that off. It should be one of the wonders of the world.

Back to the present, Harry couldn't think about a way to refuse without being rude. So he nodded and thanked her for the cake… but only that didn't happen. He should have known.

"Shizuka, mother is expecting you at home," a much familiar male voice was heard from the window, successfully cancelling the sunny mood Harry achieved in Kyoko-san's presence. Harry almost literally flew to the window and attempted to lock it, his instincts flared the moment he heard his brother's voice. Apparently he was not fast enough, for his brother's fingers were already latched on the pane and he couldn't even close it. He attempted to swat the fingers off the window and failed, only adding to his brother's amusement. Damn his brother and his monstrous strength! Or not really, Harry was younger by three years. No one expected him to win against his brother but himself. Now blame it to his previous life that he already had a taste of adult (and by adult he meant the national treasure escapee and ex-war general one) strength and agility.

"If you're not a thief or an animal, please use the front door." Harry managed to hiss through his gritted teeth, even adding 'please' in the sentence.

He regretted it immediately, should've said nothing. Initiating a conversation with Kyoya insures an ambiguous and disturbing follow-up.

Apparently the reason was because Kyoya liked it when Shizuka, or Harry, scolded him; the more resentful his little brother, the more he had fun. His little brother was indifferent to an extreme, and the little show of real emotion the green eyed boy ever had was always for him. It pleases Kyoya to the same degree as beating up rule-breakers. Meaning, he'd be happy to 'poke' his poor brother all the time if it gets him to see his oh so calm and collected said younger sibling crack his mask. Which worked every time.

Kyoya smiled innocently (it was hard not to grin though), and his grip on the window didn't loosen as he replied, "But Shizuka, if you want me to, I'd be an animal for y—"

"I wouldn't ever want to even if you offer me an okapi and a gerenuk to keep in the garden." _Wow, when did I come up with those fabulous animals?_ Harry thought, desperately trying to forget the 'being an animal' part his brother said.

Kyoya was more than pleased to purposely misunderstand his words. "I see that you have even looked up the—"

Harry cursed his mind's inability to come up with a better retort and took note to never ever mention any kind of animal to Kyoya again. What was done couldn't be changed, though. He couldn't let Kyoya finish the first sentence. The second one couldn't be as damaging as the first, but the words made his ears red all the same. It was bad enough to deal with Kyoya alone, and Harry had no wish to let the capital M Menace spout nonsense in front of other people.

"Shut your yap or I crowd with Mochida-senpai." The notorious chauvinist!

Which failed to rattle the older Hibari because he kept on talking. Harry silently hoped that Kyoko-san didn't hear his brother's embarrassing drivel. "—Name of the animal you want me to be, even adding yourself and thought about where we should be. I should comment on your taste though, we can do better with carnivores. I thought you would pick something more… predatory. Or, the other meaning for animal is what you have in mind?"

"I hope Ryohei-niisan kicks your ass, you mean." Props to Kyoya to actually make him say something rude twice in a day.

But.

1-2, point for Shizuka; Kyoya was frozen the moment he heard his dear little brother call another person nii-san. Shizuka had been calling him aniue (never mind where the little guy found that particular terminology) and then there's this thing about Shizuka favoring another person as his champion.

Finally seeing an opening, Harry gathered what little power his tiny body could muster and slammed the window shut; surprising the older brother who barely managed to pull back his hands on time before his fingers get crushed. Kyoya's face was priceless. 2-2. Harry felt infinitely better, but he had to leave soon. He'd do the celebration for finding his brother's sore spot later.

"Kyoko-san! I'm sorry, please pass my regards and thanks to _Ryohei-nii_!" And then promptly fled the room. Kyoya vanished shortly after, no doubt intent on ambushing him outside.

Kyoko giggled, a small smile played on her lips. That was a rare sight. The mild-mannered Shizuka-kun is very difficult to ruffle, with the legendary selective hearing that filters nonsenses and profanities. It annoyed the hell out of the kids (read: bullies) back then in the nursery school, but Kyoko knew the caretakers and teachers spoke of him fondly for ignoring the bad words and even maintaining perfect manners around the ones who tried him. It was too bad for that his brother had the special ability to render it useless. No, it was bad because it was _his brother_ , as Shizuka would correct it.

Kyoko liked Shizuka very much as a friend. She had no urge to squish and smother Shizuka like the girls (and the old grandmas and aunties and shopkeepers and _all_ the teacher in primary school), even though she found him charming. His smile didn't go unnoticed by Kyoko as he believed; it actually had her heart racing. And Shizuka had been polite and nice every time, laughed genuinely when something was funny and honest in everything he said. He was a very pleasant company, even if a bit distant. The only person to actually make him react without restraint was Kyoya-senpai, and Kyoko was _almost_ jealous. But she wasn't, because she knew their bond was special and she had Ryohei for that. She just wished that Shizuka-kun would open up a little bit more.

There's a lot of time to work on that, and it's good that Shizuka-kun and Ryohei-nii is quite close. She didn't know if she should be happy that her onii-chan had found a friend who liked his hobbies or feel concerned about it. Shizuka was only six, and he faced her brother's 'extremeness' that made adults cry. It _should_ be unhealthy for him. Even so, she didn't ask about the dumbbells or the frequent jog in the morning. Actually, she asked nothing about the training regime her brother and Shizuka came up with; as long as Ryohei (and Shizuka too) didn't get into fights or get injuries, she wouldn't question them. Kyoko knew her brother, and Shizuka-kun must have his own reasons.

* * *

Harry stopped under a maple tree, his breath uneven and his thin frame shook when he tried to calm down the storming _something_ inside of him. He felt so sick. It was a lot like the times when Dudley and his gang cornered him, but instead of his trusted magic, what served his call was a warm surge of energy.

He had known of its existence since his third week as a baby and had suppressed it with all his might— _because that thing lit up like a freaking beacon and he'd be so lucky if no one came to kill him or something_. He had succeeded at shutting it inside him, only for it to recede to the back of his mind and reduce itself to a small, unsteady flicker _and_ at cue, the world slowly became blurred to Harry.

What his steadily dulling mind registered before it became one of a normal infant's: _He should have known that his life's going to be a very wrong one if he had a perfectly working adult mind and sharpened senses as a baby. Fuck Fate and her damned plots; if he gets a second life, at least make it a normal one!_

Ah yes, a very odd life it had been, to his distress.

As a baby, Harry had come to his adult senses several times, probably as a result from his still weak control of the _flame_ (he called it 'flame' because that was what it was—at least from what he had seen inside his mind). Harry doubted it, though. If anything, the flame was very familiar and not unlike his magic in essence. And Harry, in his previous life, had _total_ rule over his magic, thus having no need for wands. And the flame was bound to his mind and his very soul, taking the place where his magic had been in his previous life. If the flame was really the replacement for his magic.

That means. Someone was. Fucking. Driving. It. Out. Of control. Just. To. Piss. Him. Off! Or could be, because Harry hadn't gotten any proof. Yet. And so, infant Harry had spent his infanthood taming the flame of his soul for the purpose of spiting whoever tried to pull strings over his poor old mind. He even hoped it was Fudge or Dumbledore or Scrimgeour reincarnated; he still had a bone to pick with them. And it turned out that there was really something that made his flame erratic; because when he had gained full control over it, something snapped and he could hear the ringing sound of something breaking in the far distance. Harry had never felt so mad and so relieved at the same time.

But still, he had no idea why Kyoya stirred him (and his flame) so easily. Harry had suspected Kyoya because of it, but apparently Kyoya knew nothing about the flames, and he wasn't even aware that he possessed it too. Kyoya's flame was a different color, though. _Maybe flames weren't supposed to be like magic after all_ , Harry guessed.

Harry's mind was suddenly alerted by intruding cool fingers that were on his forehead all of a sudden, and before he could punch the figure behind him, someone spoke.

"Ah, you're burning up." It was Kyoya. "You shouldn't have run so fast."

Harry turned around and glared at the taller boy, but he said nothing. Che. He used a sliver of the flame only to get caught. What a bad day.

"You really are sick, aren't you?" Kyoya said, easily swooping him up in his arms and squeezed him a little too strongly when he struggled from the hold.

Harry grumbled a 'put me down', too spent from trying to contain his flame (all the more difficult with Kyoya so close) to argue with him. The Grey Eyed Menace smirked, and Harry was all about punching his face. But he shouldn't do it; he felt sluggish and queasy, and any kind of fight would end up embarrassing. And Kyoya's low body temperature actually felt nice—but he'd never admit it even under the pain of death.

Death is so overrated anyway. He looked forward to it, and this is what he got. If anyone asks him which of the three hallows he would pick, he'd say the wand. Would it make Death and Fate back off if he AKed himself with the Elder Wand? He hadn't tried it, but there was no magic here, and no hallows too.

…

Kyoya watched as Shizuka drifted to sleep. The shoulder-length purplish brown hair was messy, sticking everywhere on his face because of the sweat and the pale skin was impossibly paler. His brother looked like something that would get into Namimori Hospital.

The little larva didn't put any serious fight when Kyoya carried him, and he had known his brother was ill for real when the green orbs glared daggers at him. Shizuka only did that when he couldn't do anything or felt helpless. If the larva was fine, he'd act cool and only let his words carry out the anger; Shizuka would look somewhat annoyed, but he wouldn't look like he was mad. If he was really mad though, it would be something else, and those rare occasions were the reason why the walls of the Hibari residence were monstrous in size. It was hard to believe that the dangerous larva actually fell asleep in his arms.

It was not normal to run around and jump from the roofs of the neighborhood, be all fit and okay and then fall sick right after that. But Shizuka was not normal by the standards of the society from the start, and Kyoya himself had his own version of what 'normal' was.

What was important was that the larva (he noticed that Shizuka no longer looked like a larva, it was habit) was properly knocked out and won't struggle. Even so, mother wouldn't be too happy because she waited for Shizuka at home to brush his hair, not to put him on the bed and slap some fever patch on his forehead. And there would be annoying obstacles of nosy Herbivores who would ask him about what happened to Shizuka if he passed by, carrying him like that, and he couldn't bite them to death because Shizuka would wake up.

But it would be fine, because it was for Shizuka.

Come to think of it, who was this Ryohei Shizuka spoke about?

* * *

AN: I have an exam week right now and the last two weeks were raining homework. I don't have much plot up my sleeves, my mind is not so surprisingly empty right now because the exams kind of make it go down the drain… So sorry for the slow and filler-ish update. Then again, this fic isn't supposed to be that serious. Why I would be so bothered by the storyline, I have no idea. Eh, and no relation to the story, but lately I read quite a good number of Naruto SI/OC fics and somehow got converted into the het party. Lots of them are good. Really!

Shizuka/Harry still calls himself Harry while everyone else (including me) use his other name in this chapter. If it confuses you, leave a word in the reviews; I'll decide on one and fix it. He'd accept his girly name later in the story, if you want to know.


	4. Chapter 4

It was a harsh ray of sunshine that had roused Harry from his sluggish, dreamless sleep. His shirt clung to him like a second skin, and he was sticky with sweat.

He faintly recalled the events yesterday while his eyes surveyed his own nature-themed, woody room. Harry sighed, finding a dead end to his memories. He didn't remember anything after fleeing from Kyoya. He did notice that he was wearing the same shirt from yesterday afternoon.

"Thank god no one bathed me... that's-"

"Embarrassing?" Harry's head snapped to the direction of the voice.

"Why, if it isn't dear aniue." Harry muttered exasperatedly. "Didn't mother teach us not to barge into people's room?"

Kyoya smirked his usual annoying one and made a move to Harry's closet, rummaged through it as if he was making a point that he didn't give a shit about what Harry said. Which he probably did. "Little brothers are unfit to be classified as people." He said. Translate: people equals herbivores.

Harry didn't bother hiding his snort.

"Shouldn't you be at school?" _Shouldn't you be getting out of my room and minding your own business?_

"My, shouldn't you, too?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "I saw the thing that will hole itself to sensei's desk poking out, aniue."

Kyoya reached to his pocket and pulled out a cream colored, neatly folded paper. He smiled. "You have good eyes. Mother insisted that you should stay at home today." He then found the thing in Harry's closet, which seemed to be _Kyoya's_ favorite pajama and left it at Harry's desk. "Since you would get embarrassed if I bathed you, I'll just go to school and bite some herbivores, Shizuka _-kun_. You can faint on me again, but don't do it to anyone else."

Kyoya dodged both the relatively heavy book and the deadly glare that was thrown his way and added, "Don't push yourself too hard." There was no malice in his tone and Harry accepted it, but he found himself unable to reply. It was hard to decide how to react when Kyoya stopped being annoying and turned frighteningly sincere and caring. It's downright awkward, but Kyoya managed to make Harry stop glaring daggers at him still.

He watched as Kyoya picked up the thrown book, eyebrows rising as he read the title. Harry almost cursed himself, but Kyoya placed it in the bookshelf and disappeared from his room via window in his usual, annoying flapping-uniform-jump.

 _Great_ , he thought. Way to be inconspicuous about the whole reincarnation stuff. What kind of grade-schooler reads about advanced computer programming? None. Well, none of the normal sort. Come to think of it, Kyoya is nowhere near normal- none of the biting to death business is normal. So maybe, just maybe, he's safe. Because he was so lucky to be born to a rather ...unique family, for the lack of better word. And Kyoya hadn't said anything about it. He looked mildly surprised and not suspicious.

Feeling a little less worried, Harry moved himself with great difficulty ( _damn fever-fried nerves!_ ) and managed to reach the desk where the questionable piece of garment Kyoya picked was placed.

"How the hell did this one end up in my closet?"

He peered inside his closet, only to find his school uniforms and a lot of identical, embarrassing, pink pajamas with duck pattern inside. Everything else _somehow_ vanished. The nice feeling after Kyoya's little remark was gone now. Harry scowled, but he took the school uniform. He can walk around in this.

And he can pay visit to a certain skylark's room; they will see which one of them actually likes the color pink and horrendous neon ducks.

* * *

-Kyoko-

"Shizuka-kun, if you stopped playing pretend, you'd be way more attractive."

Harry almost choked on his drink. "What do you mean, Kyoko-san?"

The girl in front of him smiled sweetly, but Harry was beginning to see just how much of it were _not_ as innocent as he thought. "You know, you were using a very unusual choice of words when your brother picked you up yesterday."

Harry sighed. Might as well play along, see what'll happen. "Maa, Kyoko-san… how is that going to make me more, say, attractive?"

"If you speak so politely, people will feel that you're hard to approach, even though they approved your way of talking." Then Kyoko-san giggled, closing her eyes as if reminiscing something. "Not just that, Shizuka-kun! You were way more open, and your expression that time was way more captivating than all the smiles you've ever shown. You're charming like this Shizuka-kun, but if you show that other side to people, you'd be irresistible."

Harry sipped his juice carefully, taking care to not drink while Kyoko-san was speaking (who knows what else she had up her sleeve- Harry was lucky he wasn't the spit-take type). He rubbed his temples and smiled amiably. What Kyoko-san said was the reason why he controlled his feelings around others. Harry didn't want unneeded attachments, so he put up an unapproachable front.

Kyoko-san was going to give him headaches, but Harry was not at all against it. This girl is going to be the death of him. "That's the point, Kyoko-san. I don't want to have more …fangirls on my trail than this. I'm very picky about who I associate with." Well, it wasn't all fangirls. There was a bunch of fanwomen, fanboys, and fanwhatevers.

"Ah! I'm honored, Shizuka-kun! And you even agreed to eat cakes with me."

Harry felt like something was amiss.

"And it means you quite liked and preferred your brother's company, does it not? He's really fond of you, too."

Harry gagged. "Th-that's—" A horrible turn in the conversation, Shizuka. You dug your own grave.

* * *

-a-n

I'm so very sorry. No plot progress at all. And real life is getting annoying and I can't just leave it like that OTL I've had the plot alright, but the execution is really a hazard to the (insert dramatic music here) unsteady mind. It's played in random scenes so often in my head (and without proper order too), but to actually write it is hard. If you like to draw, then you can liken it to how you wish you can draw exactly what you saw in your mind. It's frustrating on worse days, but it would be fun if you're in the right mood.

I don't really know how Shizuka really looks like, but I drew a middle-school Shizuka here. It's awfully girly, but he'll lose those baby fat. And become manly (lol) later. I think. If you have your thoughts about how he should look like, I'd like to know…

(Remove the spaces) sta. sh / 0kz8w0splii


End file.
